Isabella - Out of Control
CHAPTER 1 - New Girl Stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb were having a Do-Nothing Day. They didn't want to, but their grumpy teenage sister Candace Flynn had made them. So they were laying under the tree in their backyard, Ferb reading a book, Phineas staying put and thinking about life. The gate swung open. There stood Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, their neighbor who had a passion for pink - and a certain redhead named Phineas Flynn. "Watcha doin'?" Isabella asked eagerly, as she did every morning. "Nothing," Phineas replied. Isabella was confused. Why were Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher doing...nothing? These were the 2 boys who weren't even 15 yet and have built a beach in their backyard, a portal to Mars, a rollercoaster...it seemed impossible!! But there they were, actually doing nothing in particular. Isabella shrugged and was going to sit down beside Phineas when she heard a bang, crash, and a scream from the next house to the left. A girl with shiny red hair and a black T-Shirt with jeans hopped over the fence and laughed. "You can't catch me," she teased, her back to the three confused kids. She heard Isabella whisper, "Who is ''that?" to Phineas and turned her head with a jerk. "Oh, uh, hi," the girl muttered, obviously embarassed, "I'm Kathy. You don't know me. I should go..." She was walking out the gate when Phineas jumped up. "No!" he yelled a little too quickly. "Uh, I mean, no, that wouldn't be necessary. I'm Phineas, and this is my stepbrother Ferb, and my friend Isabella." Kathy blushed slightly. "Oh, hi, Phineas." The two stared at the ground for a long time, until Isabella broke the awkward silence by clearing her throat. ''A-hem!! ''Phineas and Kathy looked up at each other and burst out laughing. Kathy almost fell over. Without thinking, Phineas caught her. Kathy looked up at him. Their cheeks were redder than tomatoes now. "Uh...thanks," Kathy said quietly. Phineas tossed her up, and Kathy spun around until she was dizzy. "Whoa," was all she could say. ''Smooth, ''was all she could think. Isabella looked at Ferb, wide-eyed. Ferb shrugged. Isabella took one more look at Kathy and ran out the gate, hiding her tears from Phineas. Sometimes she wished Ferb spoke - he did, but not much. He barely said a word...but that didn't matter now. Isabella's dreams were crushed. Nothing mattered now. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Kathy and Phineas talked and laughed all that warm summer afternoon. Phineas learned that Kathy's last name was Sweetwaters, and that she was new in town. Suddenly, they hears a voice calling. ''"Kathy," ''it called, ''"it's dinnertime! Come back home!" Kathy sighed. "I should probably get going." Phineas nodded. "I understand..." "Oh, and Kathy?" "Yeah?" "...Nothing." CHAPTER 2 - Out Of Hand The next morning, Isabella, now dressed in a black 'ninja' oufit (customized with a black bow, of course), was propped up against the fence by the gate into the Flynn-Fletchers' backyard. She smirked. She would catch this Kathy girl in the act, one way or another. Just as she had planned, she heard a familiar angel-like voice call, "Bye, mom...see you later." She loaded her watergun with muddy water and, expecting for Kathy to be dressed in messy tomboy-like clothes, pressed the button as soon as she turned the corner. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't see what she was doing... "ACK!" Kathy shrieked. But Isabella was drowned in her thoughts - Keep on spraying, Isabella! Phineas is MINE! Isabella opened her eyes and stared at Kathy. She was wearing a pretty silk dress. Her hair was once wavy, now messed up. Her dress was full of mud and weighed down with water. Kathy looked down at her once shiny shoes, which were dull. Then she looked up at Isabella, still in shock. Tears burned the back of Kathy's eyes. She was ruined, along with her dress, which had cost her mother a fortune, and her favorite shoes, which had cost nearly double the dress. She slowly removed her white ribbon headband, which had a rose on it, now tattered. Kathy couldn't do anything, just cry. All she could do was cry. She let a tear fall on her already-soaked dress. She buried her face in her hands and ran away. Isabella lowered her watergun. Just then, she heard a voice. "Kathy? Is that you?" It was Phineas. He came out of the house in a black suit and looked at Isabella, who looked at him back. Phineas snickered, "Nice outfit." Isabella looked at him. What? ''she thought, ''Why is he being so rude? "Wheres Kathy...the Cutie?" Isabella looked up. She couldn't talk. She could feel that if she spoke, tears would pour out. But a look on her face said, Oh, so you have a nickname for the new girl...but not for me? Phineas seemed to understand. "Aw, I have a nickname for you, too," he said soothingly, "Izz..." he looked up at her hair,'' "with the Frizz."'' Isabella ''scowled. The new girl was getting WAY TOO MUCH attention. I mean, sure, she can have the spotlight. She can be the pretty one, the rich one, everything, even if she is new. But stealing Phineas? This. Means. ''War. CHAPTER 3 - The Truth The next day, Isabella stormed into her house athusind slammed the door. SLAM! ''She sat on a chair at the kitchen table and groaned. Her mother walked in. "Good afternoon to you, too," she joked. But her voice got serious after that. "What's wrong, Isa?" Isabella looked up at her and walked out of the room, leaving her mother leaning over the table, frozen. What was making her daughter so grumpy? Well, she was about to figure it out. The phone rang. "Hello?" Mrs. Flynn answered. "Hello, Linda." "Oh, hi, how was your day?" Meanwhile, in the Flynn-Fletcher household, Candace was equally as grumpy. She walked into the room her mother was in, frowning. "Hey, mom," she mumbled. "Shh! I'm on the phone," she told Candace. Teenagers. "What's that, Viv? Phineas and Ferb? Why?" she went back to talking frantically on the phone. Candace's cell phone rang. Brrrrring! Brrrrring! "Hello?" Candace moaned grumpily. Everybody was on the phone now, especially her mom, who was being so loud. Jeesh. "Nice enthusiasm," a familiar voice said sarcastically on the other line. It was Stacy. "What's bugging ya?" "Phineas and Ferb are totally ''un-''bustable," Candace replied, "and it's getting kind of annoying." "Your mom must be happy," Stacy mumbled under her breath. "What was that?" "Nothing," Stacy said quickly. "Anyways, I thought you WANTED your brothers to stop." Candace rolled her eyes. "No, I wanted to BUST them, Stacy," she said, still a little cranky, "but now I literally have nothing to bust them ''for!" "It's not like it's going to make a difference," Stacy realized, "it's not like your mom ever believed you before." "Good point." ...There was a pause... "But I'm still worried about Phineas. He's so quiet lately, looking out the window at the neighbors' house. He's hardly going outside, and when he does, it's not even in our backyard..." "So, what's so interesting about the neighbors?" "I dunno. New ones just moved in," Candace replied. Stacy gasped. "Is one of them their age?" "Now that you mention it...yes," Candace said slowly, "a girl...I've seen her. But what does that have to do with anything?" ...Another Pause... Candace's eyes widened - "You don't mean..." Stacy grinned on the other line so wide Candace could almost hear it. "Oh, I mean..." And that was all she needed to say. It was official - Phineas Flynn was in love! CHAPTER 4 - Less Fortunate "Bye, mom," Kathy called. She saw Phineas in his backyard, waiting for her, and burst through the gate. "Hi, Kathy!" was Phin's cry. Ferb looked at Kathy's clothes. Not exactly "fancy," ''he thought. Kathy blushed, as if ''reading ''his thoughts, and said, "My dress was ruined...it cost my mom 20 whole dollars!" Phineas looked at her. Kathy's eyes widened. "I mean..." Phineas smiled. "It's okay. I'm all for the less fortunate." Kathy sniffled. (And let's just say, it was ''not ''a cold.) Phineas hugged her tight. Ferb looked at Kathy and thought, ''Oh geez. Puppy love. ''Kathy glared at him. "What the..." Ferb whispered. Phineas took no notice. "So, what do you say you stay for the night? Maybe two?" Kathy grinned and looked at Ferb. ''I get the bed with the F on it. For Ferb before, for Fabulous after I give it a makeover! ''She thought. Ferb's head throbbed. He could've sworn he heard something...Kathy's voice. It sounded exactly like it...he looked up at Kathy, but her mouth was shut. Strange. Katy walked in first, and the boys followed. ---- Back in the boys' room, Kathy lay on Phin's bead while Phineas lay on Ferb's bed. "Shouldn't you be on your ''own ''bed?" Kathy giggled. "Shouldn't YOU?" Phineas challenged. Kathy laughed out loud, "I'm not even in my own ''home!" "Oh, yeah." Phineas rolled over to his side, facing Kathy. "What now?" Kathy shrugged. Phineas jumped onto his own bed, making Kathy fall off and collapse into a fit of giggles. "Hey! Watch it!" she called between breaths. Phineas laughed and lay on his back. "Ah, all is peaceful..." Kathy saw this as an opportunity to shove him off the bed playfully. "Aah!" Phineas screamed. They both continued to do this for about 90 minutes, when Kathy, her hair messed up, tiredly panted, "Maybe we should just share the bed." Phineas popped his head up from the side of the bed, looking equally as tired. "You couldn't have thought of that, like, 2 HOURS ago?!" "Nope!" Kathy jumped up and ran to the living room, where Phineas shoved her onto the couch. "Gotcha!" he laughed. "Nuh uh!" Kathy grunted jokingly. "Yuh huh," Phineas replied. "No," "Yeah," "Totally not." "Yep, I think so." "Well you thought wrong." "You wanna bet?" Sure, why not - oh yeah. 'CUZ YOU'LL LOSE!" "Nuh uh!" "Yuh huh." "Oh no you di-int!" "Uh, yeah, I think I di-id." "Nuh uh." "Yuh huh." "Nope!" "Definetely." "According to my calculations...Nuh uh." "YUH HUHHHH!!" "Nope. Don't think so." "Well you thought wrong." "Where did this even start?" "I have no idea." Isabella walked in just then. "Oh, hi! Isabella is it?" Kathy said cheerfully, jumping off the couch and walking over to her. Obviously she didn't recognize Isabella. "Hi Isabella," Phineas said, going up beside Kathy. "Oh, just shut up, ''Phineas," Isabella blurted. "I heard what you said to Ferb when she walked inside!" Phineas was confused. "Uh, what?" "Oh, don't play dumb with me," Isabella snapped. "You know, the part about you pretending to like Kathy because she wa poor. You said you already knew. You just felt sorry for her." Both girls looked at Phineas. Kathy had tears in her eyes. "Kathy -" Phineas muttered. But she was already gone. CHAPTER 5 - Kiss Me (BONUS CHAPTER) '''OMG!! I haven't updated in so long!! The most terrible tragedy hit...writers' block. Yeah, it was bad. But now I'm back and better than ever! Now for the next chappie! :) This one is really fluffy, but sad. This is a bonus chapter, so not very long at all. Hope you don't mind. CHECK ME OUT ON FANFICTION.NET - Say-Hey345 !!' Phineas looked at Isabella, shaking his head. He started to walk away. Isabella grabbed his shirt sleeve, and he spun around in response. "What?" Isabella sneezed. Phineas looked at her, his glare softening. "Are you sick?" "I have been for the past week," Isabella scowled, "but you didn't even notice. I think it's just a cold..." she turned and began to walk away slowly when she felt Phineas' hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him again. Phineas pulled of her sash and - romantically - draped it around his own neck. Isabella smiled. "Kiss me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Phineas frowned. "But you have a cold." Isabella laughed out loud, causing Kathy to walk slowly down the stairs, looking around the corner at Phineas and Isabella in the living room... Continued Isabella laughed out loud. "Just kiss me," she said. (You know what happens next.) Kathy felt tears burn the back of her face...she suddenly blurted out, "How could you?!" and covered her mouth quickly as Phineas, her 'boyfriend' (notice the quotes) turned his head, eyes wide. Kathy shook her head in disapproval and ran outside, to her house again. Isabella hugged Phineas, the hug filled with sympathy. She knew how he felt about Kathy. (Too bad the feeling wasn't mutual.) Phineas took one long look at Isabella and walked away, up the stairs, to his room. Isabella thought (no, knew for sure) that he was going to be up there for a long, long time. And the fact that he still had her Fireside Girls sash around his neck didn't exactly help either. Alright, that's it. Hope you enjoyed this, I think I'm a much better author now. If I have time, I might just rewrite the whole entire story. <3 Bye!! Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro